Why?
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: A collection of poems about deeper issues members of the team have to deal with. T for angst.
1. Wally

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

…

**_Why_**

I miss you

The old you

Y'know?

The one that used to care.

The one that didn't hit me

That didn't kick me

That didn't scare me senseless

I don't think you see it.

The way you act at night.

You come home angry

And expect me to put up a fight.

But how can I?

Not against you.

Your my dad.

You scare me

But I love you

Do you love me too?

But mom

It's partly your fault too

You let me suffer

You watched my pain

Letting it grow.

Letting it spread.

What were you thinking?

Then and now?

Y'know

I never really understood.

How can you do that?

Watch me in pain

Let me suffer

And not say a thing?

Dad was scary

Don't worry, I know what your thinking

But mom...

It was _me._

Don't get me wrong.

I love the both of you

Your my mommy

And daddy.

But you hate me

Why though?

What did I do?

And a part of me

Hates you too

For standing by

For hitting me

For watching me die inside

Yet...

Mom

Dad

I will _still_ always love you

…

**Please don't ever hit your kids. Your not only straining your relationship with them, but your changing their outlook on life, on normalcy and on fear. **

**This is one of the first poems I've ever written, so can you _please _tell me how I did? I would love you forever! No, better yet, _Wally _will love you forever. XD **

**Thanks to Astreich689 and CK4Eva for revising.**

**Don't be a Rudy. Review. XD**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	2. Artemis

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ Wally would not be mad at Artemis - sobs - (C'mon even you non- Spitfire shipped had to admit that was _heartbreaking!)_**

**...**

**What I Want**

If it were up to me, I would hate you

If it were up to me, you would have never found me.

If it were up to me, you wouldn't exist.

But its not up to me.

Nothings up to me.

And that includes my feelings

I don't know why

But I want to make you proud

I want you to smile at me

And pat my head reassuringly

But at the same time

I want to defy you.

But at the same time

I want you to leave

Leave us

Leave the world.

I dunno...

Leave me alone.

I should hate you.

Hate the way you treated me.

And I do dad.

Oh God, I do...

But a sick part of me wants your pride

And the normal part wants me to disappoint you

Or maybe I don't know what I want

Maybe I long for that prideful pat on my head

Or maybe I wish for the sickening slap across the face.

But one thing is clear...

I _don't _want to live your life

I _don't _want to scare my children

I _don't _want to live my life in hiding

And I _really_ don't want to kill...

There is one thing

Daddy dearest

That is _absolutely _clear.

I _don't _want to be like you...

…

**Yes, another poem about daddy issues... Don't judge me. Those are just easiest to write about for me at least. After the episode this week, I just had to do this. **

**Review or Sportsmaster will find you! XD No, but I'll tape a pack of cookies to you and send Wally after you while he's craving cookies. Run. XD**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	3. Superboy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yj. Ya happy feds?**

**Abandoned**

I see the way you look at me.

With disgust

And disdain

I pretend not to notice.

Because when I do

You only look away.

You don't like me, dad.

I've known that from the start.

And when you took off.

It practically broke my heart.

I know I'm not that old.

Nor wise

But young.

But I know that you don't want me.

Why?

Did I do something wrong?

Like it or not,

I'm still your kid

And we're still biologically related.

Your smart, dad.

You know that too...

So why am I not enough for you?

But lucky for me

I have my own family

Where I know

They'll never leave me

Like you do.

But...

It doesn't change the fact

I want you in it too.

…

**ITS SHORT, DON'T KILL ME! I have craploads of hw and I had sudden inspiration for Superboy. I'm probably gonna do M'Gann next, because I'm pretty sure you guys are sick of me writing about daddy issues. **

**If you don't review I'll sick Daddy!Bats, Overprotective Barry AND Big bro Roy on you… So you'll pretty much die if you don't. XD **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. M'Gann

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Unchanging**

I can hear them calling.

They shout my name.

And I watch

Grimacing

As they sprout around me.

Like flames.

I want so badly

To come and join them.

But I know I can't...

Not unless I want to diminish my act

They don't know me.

I'm not the girl I used to be.

I'm supposed to be sunny

Happy.

But I'm not.

I hate myself.

And I hate all

That revolves around me.

My abilities.

My constant faking.

Even my terrible cooking.

I want things to change.

So bad

It makes my heart hurt.

I want to give my people

food

equality

and so much more.

But for now I can't.

Instead I watch

And watch

The growing discrimination.

With a heavy heart.

Because I know

There's nothing I can do.


	5. Zatanna

**A/N: Sorry guys. Really. Seriously. I'm sorry.**

**I went blank when I was trying to write this and then I got out of writing poems all together, but here it is! Zatanna's poem! Finally done! **

**They'll be about... 3 more chapter (Robin, Roy and Kaldur... Unless I forgot anyone) than it'll end. =( I'll probably do Kal next.**

…

**Sorry**

I miss you daddy

I miss your smell

I miss your feel

I even miss the roar

Of your voice

When you yell

But you're not dead

I _know _you're there

And physically

You don't seem to care

But emotionally

Your hurting inside

And I don't know

What to believe

You?

Or your disguise?

But I need to keep on living

I know you'd want me to

And father,

Remember these words

I'll keep on living

But my entire life

Will be about saving you.


	6. Robin

**Disclaimer: Oh honey... I do not, and never will own Young Justice. **

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update, I started high school (AH! KILL ME NOW!) and have been busy, but anyways this poem is Robin's. At first, I was writing about him seeing his parents fall to their deaths, but... So many people have done that, than in History we heard about discrimination against gypsy's and this just... hit me. So here it is! Enjoy!**

…

_Gypsy_

Thats what

they shout

At me

As I

Step onto the

Trapeze

Throwing trash

Paper

And other items

At me

My instincts scream

At me

To run

If I stay...

They'll do terrible

Things

To me

Like they did

To the other

Gypsies

But instead

Of running

I stay

And continue

To perform

As the ground

Below me

Starts swarming

With them

Like sharks

In a sea

But these sharks

They're hungry

And in the mood

For gypsy

I hear it again

My people telling me

Run

But I stay

And try

To stop

Panicking

Something hits me

And I can feel

Myself

Start to

Bleed

And like sharks

The blood draws them

Near me

Throwing glass

Rocks

and anything else

They can see

Now I know

I have to run.

Dodging the objects

I narrowly

escape

Falling

Once I'm safe

I close my eyes

And am thankful

For some peace

Yet I can't help

But think

About how

Those sharks...

They will never

Like me.

And it hurts

That the only

Reason why

is because

I carry

The title of

Gypsy

…

**Not my best, I'm afraid, but it came to me how much hate he must have gotten for being a gypsy and I had to write it. Besides, YJ has too many daddy/parent issues... And this is coming from **_**ME **_**(Strained relationship with my father. Don't ask) So I decided to do this.**

**BTW anyone wanna come up with a banner for this? Seeing the SasuSaku thing (If any of you watch Naruto and ship that... I love you. XD) is starting to annoy me, and I can't draw for my life. I'll credit you, I swear! **

**Review? Please? I can see you subscribers... You can't hide from me! =P **


	7. Kaldur

**Disclaimer: And I said 'No, no, no, I don't own Young Justice!' XD XD XD**

**Hey guys! So your reviews last time were awesome! I really loved them. =) So for some unknown reason, I've been depressed all week, so I just wrote a shitload of poetry yesterday to get over it, and I thought to myself 'What the hell? I'll do Kaldur's!' =) So I wrote it. I just thought about how he told Robin once 'I'll old this position until you take over' I mean, he seemed fine… But I wonder what was going on beneath that, y'know? All right well here it is!**

…

_Temporary_

I know

No one loves me

Not the team

Not the league

Not even

My family

And it hurts

Me to see

The lies

When they claim

That they don't

Dislike me

It's clear

That

I'm just a decoy

A temporary leader

Until Robin

Can take my place

And at first

I was okay

With that

But I'm sick

And I'm tired

Of being just

Temporary

I want to be

Permanent

I want to

Make my mark

I want to be

Greater

Than anything

Anyone

Has ever seen

But I know

That I can't

I'm just me

I'm not Robin

I'm no Superboy

I can't read mind

The way Martians

Do

I'm so plain

So incredibly

Ordinary

That it's

No wonder

I'm just

Temporary

…

**Okay, you guys are probably sick of my babble, but I have two things to ask, so just hang on, k? **

**1) I think I'm done with the original team members, so I don't know whether or not to stop writing this story. I'm going to put a poll up on my page so just vote on it and tell me, k? **

**2) Does anyone want to make a cover for this story? I can't draw for shit, and I'll credit you. =)**

**Please review! I'll give you cookies. XD **


	8. Roy

**Disclaimer: You think I own Young Justice? Please... I'd have to pass Algebra to own ANYTHING first... **

**Hey guys! So I decided that I would find some characters to write these poems about. I'm just gonna warn you... This stories gonna end soon since there aren't many left. Sorry, but you guys are awesome for wanting it to go on. =) **

**... **

I'm not

Who I think

I am

I'm not Roy

I'm not Speedy

I'm not even

Me

I'm just a

replacement

A nothing

A wannabe

A tool in place

For the real me

And it hurts

To know

That I'm not

The first

No

That I'm not

The real version

of Me

But that's why

I have to find

Him

Roy

Speedy

Me

The real me

Because this is

his life

I'm living

And he deserves it

Not me.

…

**Pretty good for something I wrote in Study Hall, no? =P I'm on Internets restriction (Why? Because Algebra is a pain in the ass, that's why) so I have no idea when my next update will be. But I might update twice in one day because I've been firing these away, man. XD **

**Review. C'mon. I know you wanna do it. ;) **


	9. Jade

**Disclaimer: All I own is a Lois Lane costume, and a pile of homework. Not YJ. **

**Hey guys! So this chapter is going to me the last one. =( Sorry, I just don't know what other characters to write for. I also have another story I want to publish and this one will become neglected if I put three up (It's happened before...) so this is it. - sniffle - I hate ending stories... It's like the equivalent of sending a kid to college for me...**

**...**

I love my sister

More than I can say

I don't want to hurt her

I don't want

to be the one

To cause her pain

I swore to myself

That I would

Never

do that.

Not to her. 

So it

breaks my heart

To see her

Put up against me

Her eyes filled

To the brim with

Hatred

Loathing

And pain

She doesn't see me

She see's our dad

Hard, tough and fresh

As can be.

She doesn't know

That I'm fighting

To stop our dad

That I'm fighting

To stop her

From turning out

Like me

All I want

to do

Is protect

Her

My little sister

Save her

From my

damned fate

And I don't

Care

How much

I'll have to

fight her

and the team

I don't care how

much

I'll have to

Make her hate

Me

I don't even care

If she ends up

Being the one

To kill me

I will never

Ever

Let her

Become

Me

…

**So that's it. - sniffle - You guys who reviewed (And heck, even you stalkers that just alerted and favorite) were awesome! Thanks to everyone!**

**Please review... For the last time. - more sniffling -**


End file.
